


Two Idiots and a Super get arrested.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened if it had been someone else who paid for Barry Oliver and Kara's bail instead of Kate Kane in the cross over.





	Two Idiots and a Super get arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's another Superbat one shot Fanfic for ya. I hope you enjoy it. I also added in two of the people from Pitch Perfect no it wasn't any of the Bellas.

(Over in Gotham City Mark's at cafe sitting down talking to an old friend as his phone goes off.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Friend: It's are right. It better be important.  
Mark: It's probably just Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs as he grabs it out he sees the number and looks confused.)

Friend: It's not Kate?  
Mark: No It's Renee. Excuse me.

(She nods her head at him as he stands up to go answer it.)

Mark: Hey Renee what's up?  
Renee: Did i catch you at bad time?

(He turns and looks at the person behind him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah but. What's up?  
Renee: Do you know an Oliver Queen Barry Allen and Kara Danvers?  
Mark: I do actually why?  
Renee: Because i have them locked up here at the precinct.

(He looks around not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Why?  
Renee: One of them tried to resist arrest and got into a fight with a group of muggers and then pointed a gun at one of my officers.  
Mark: Must of been Oliver.  
Renee: You got it in one.  
Mark: Shit.  
Renee: Look i called you first to see if you could come bail them out.  
Mark: Why me?  
Renee: It was either you or i called Kate and we all know how she feels about Queen.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Um.  
Renee: You want me to call Kate?  
Mark: No. Hold off on calling her i'll head down there and get them out.  
Renee: Okay. Be safe.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Oliver.

(He walks over to his friend and tells them what happened and they nod their head at him.)

Mark: We'll reschedule for another time.  
Friend: I'm holding you to that.  
Mark: Yeah i'll see aye.  
Friend: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he grabs up his coat and walks off towards his truck as he gets there he unlocks it and gets into it once he's in and puts his head down annoyed with then he grabs his phone out and calls one of his friends over at the bailsmen. Later over at the precinct Mark's on the phone with Kate as he pulls up and stops the truck and puts it in park.)

Mark: Yeah I've are ready paid it.  
Kate: As soon as you get them out bring them here.  
Mark: Will do.  
Kate: Who would of figured you'd be so nice.  
Mark: Yeah i only paid because of Kara being Alex's sister.

(She laughs on the other end as she hangs up and puts the truck in park and shuts it off once it's off he grabs the key's and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and locks it up once it's locked up he walks into the building and over to the reception desk.)

Mark: Hey Linda.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Linda: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. I'm here to pick up two Idiots and Kara Danvers.  
Linda: So you gave the boys new names.  
Mark: Yeah Kate gave the boys the names not me.  
Linda: I'll let Amanda know.  
Mark: Are right i'll be outside.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and walks out of the building as he walks out he sends Alex a text then puts his phone away. Down in their holding area the officer walks up to their cell.)

Officer: Good news you're bails been paid and you're free to go.  
Kara: By who?  
Officer: I don't know. Maybe someone wanted to make you their headache instead of mine.

(She opens the cell and they all walk out of it as they walk out Oliver looks at her.)

Oliver: We'll show our self's out.  
Officer: You do that.

(He walks off and out of the building with Kara and Barry. Outside Mark's leaning against his truck waiting for them to come out of the building as he's waiting he texts the woman he was with tonight as they come out as they walk out of the building they notice Mark standing there and stop dead in the tracks.)

Barry: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: What you doing here?  
Mark: As far as i can tell i'm saving your asses.

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Oliver: Oh boy.  
Mark: One of you wanna explain to me why the hell you thought it be a good idea to try and pick fight with thogs in Gotham of all places?  
Barry: Long story.  
Mark: I've got all night. But then again so does Kate Kane. Get in.

(He walks around the truck.)

Mark: Look she's going to be sending someone here to come and get you weather you come along with me.  
Barry: Mark come on.  
Mark: Barry this isn't a request get in the damn truck. Kara you're riding up front with me.  
Kara: Yup.

(They walk towards it and get in as they get in they close their doors as Mark starts it up and heads off towards Kate's office.)

Kara: Nice outfit were you on a date?  
Mark: No. An old friend of mine came into town to see me.  
Kara: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. Now do you three wanna explain to me what the hell you're doing here. So i don't call Alex and tell her you two got her kid sister arrested.  
Barry: You know that i'm Barry.  
Mark: Yes and i know dip shit behind me is Oliver. What of it?  
Kara: Oliver is Barry and Barry is Oliver.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: So what the hell brought you three to Gotham of all places?  
Kara: We're on the trail of someone Cisco had seen in his mind.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kara: And we believe he's here.  
Mark: In Gotham of all places?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Who is it?  
Kara: No idea. All his drawing showed us was a building here in Gotham that's all we know.  
Mark: You realize Kate isn't to happy with the fact that Oliver's in Gotham.  
Kara: I didn't think she would be.  
Mark: And to try and pick a fight with thugs seriously Barry.

(He puts his head down.)

Barry: I was doing what he would do.  
Mark: Yeah well doing what Oliver does not to smart mainly in Gotham.  
Kara: Just how mad is she?  
Mark: You ever seen Alex mad?  
Kara: I grew up with her.  
Mark: Kate's worse when she's mad.  
Kara: Man.  
Mark: So if i were dumb and dumber back there i'd watch your damn heads.

(They look at him and then look out of the window.)

Kara: How much longer?  
Mark: Not as thrilled to see Kate.  
Kara: Not at the moment.  
Mark: Oh believe me their gonna have more of her wrath then you will.  
Kara: Why's that?  
Mark: Easy.  
Kara: How's that?  
Mark: She likes you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: How are you doing really?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm holding in there as well as i can be i guess.  
Kara: It's not easy losing someone so close.  
Mark: No it's not. But then again we all know loss one way or another.  
Kara: Yeah. How are?  
Mark: Their fine. Their trying to keep it together but it's not easy. I mean they had a big tour coming up when it happened so.  
Kara: They catch who did it?  
Mark: No. And it's been a year so.

(She smiles at him as she feels bad for him for losing someone so close to him.)

Kara: This is when i wish Batman was still around.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey i heard there's a new hero in this city.  
Kara: Who?  
Mark: I don't know. I've never really seen them.  
Kara: You mean besides Kate.  
Mark: Okay. Yes i flirted with her once and i was drunk.  
Kara: Not the point.  
Mark: What the hell is the point?  
Kara: I don't know. Shut up Barry.

(He's back there trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You do realize i wouldn't of done anything with her.

(Kara looks at him and nods her head at him as they continue onto Wayne tower. Later as they pull up Mark stops the truck and puts in park as he shuts it off and they all get out of it as they get out they close their doors as Mark locks it up and they walk up to the building as their about to walk in Oliver looks up at it.)

Oliver: It's amazing.  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: Just seeing this building the way it is. It's such a shame.  
Mark: Yeah. Come on.  
Barry: Wait Mark hold up.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: What?  
Barry: Who were you and Kara talking about in the truck on the way here? I mean if you don't mind me asking.  
Mark: My wife she was shot and killed a year ago.  
Barry: Oh.

(He shows them his wedding ring that he still wears.)

Oliver: Sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. It was awhile ago i'll get over it.  
Barry: You don't look over it.  
Mark: That's because i'm not. It's been a year they still haven't found the bastard who did it.  
Kara: If you want once this is taken care of we'll search for him.  
Mark: He's an likely are ready left the country and well if the police couldn't find him.  
Kara: You keep forgetting who Alex works for.  
Mark: And you keep forgetting Haley's got Alex on a tight leash.  
Kara: Good point.  
Mark: Besides Kate's been helping me look for him.

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Can we go inside now or do you guys have more questions about my dead wife?  
Kara: Hey come on Mark they were just asking.  
Mark: Yeah well it's still touchy subject.  
Kara: I know that.  
Barry: No we're done.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off inside of the building.)

Oliver: I've never seen him like that.  
Kara: He loved her.  
Barry: What was her name?  
Kara: Veracity!  
Barry: Shit.  
Oliver: No wonder he's so pissed.  
Barry: Yeah. come on.

(She walks off ahead of them and into the building as they walk off with her inside Mark's looking around the room.)

Mark: You know it never seems to amaze me at how this building became what it is.  
Oliver: Yeah Apparently after he left most of his board of directors went to town with a bunch of aggressive get rich quick deals.  
Mark: Like a take over?  
Oliver: Yeah. Very much so.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: My families had to deal with them on a day to day bases over the last gee ten years.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Barry: Aside from Mark here. An abandoned building didn’t bail us out. Right?  
Mark: What am i not pretty enough for aye Barry?

(Oliver and Kara are trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: Ha ha.  
Mark: Dude look up.

(They do as he asks and looks up at the balcony.)

Kara: Oh wow.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: I keep forgetting how hot she is.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You realize she doesn't have super hearing?  
Kara: I'm aware.

(He looks at her and laughs again. As they look back up at her.)

Kate: Oliver Queen.

(Mark looks over at Barry who looks at Oliver and Mark nudges him getting him to look up at her.)

Barry: Yeah, yeah, I’m Oliver Queen, yeah. And you are?  
Kate: The Rain on your parade. If your visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman your out of luck. No one’s seen him in years. 

(She walks away from the railing and heads down towards them.)

Kara: She can be the rain on my parade.  
Mark: Yeah that's what she said.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Barry: Told ya.  
Oliver: Myth.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Oliver doesn't believe in Batman.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: How the hell do you not believe in Batman.  
Barry: I know right.  
Oliver: What i.  
Kara: Guys.

(They look towards the stairs to see Kate coming down and walking over to them.)

Barry: I would never compare myself to a total badass like Batman.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: On the behalf of my friends i do apologize for them being such dorks.  
Barry: Hey.  
Kara: What Mark means to say is thank you for not shooting Oliver at first sight.

(Kate looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: What Mark is actually trying to say is, who are you and why are you helping us?  
Mark: Actually what i'm actually trying is. Barry shut up.

(Kara looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: What?  
Kara: Are right Mark.

(He looks at her and calms down.)

Kate: Something i should know?  
Mark: They touched a very sensitive subject.

(Kate looks at Kara.)

Kara: They asked about his wife.  
Kate: Oh.  
Barry: We didn't know?  
Kate: He doesn't really talk about it and i can't really say that i blame him. And to answer your question. Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone.

(Mark looks over at Oliver trying to keep from laughing along with Barry and Kara.)

Kate: So, the faster you find what your looking for the faster you can get the hell out of my city.  
Kara: Kate we need your help.

(She looks at her.)

Kate: With what?  
Kara: Can we go somewhere more you know private?  
Mark: You want her to give you a lap dance Kara?

(She puts her head down as the boys are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Maybe later.

(He starts laughing as he walks off but walks back over to them as they walk off towards the elevator as their walking over to it he looks at Kate whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Oliver: Kara!  
Kara: What? She's cute when she blushes.

(Mark's next to her trying to keep from laughing along with Barry.)

Kate: Once this is over with i'm going to kill you.  
Mark: I know.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk onto the elevator and she pushes for the roof once she pushes for it the doors close and Mark hugs her making her smile at him.)

Kate: How you really doing?  
Mark: I'll be okay. I just want to get this over and switch things back for them.

(She nods her head at him. Later up on the roof Mark's looking out at the city as Kate looks at the drawing that Oliver gave her.)

Kate: You guys try facial recognition. One of Bruce's RND guys still works in the building i can give this to him?  
Oliver: Uh we did try it. But thank you but no luck. Besides if the waves aren't really the same shape as this building it's really not gonna do us any good.  
Kate: Suit yourself.

(They look over at Mark.)

Kate: How's he really doing?  
Kara: He's taking her death a lot harder then anyone figured he would.  
Oliver: What about her bandmates?  
Kara: Oh their pissed. And for those three that's saying a lot. Mainly the lead singer.  
Kate: Were they close?  
Kara: They were all bestfriends and a lot like the Bellas they were family.  
Oliver: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Seems strange doesn't it?  
Mark: What does?

(They all turn and look at Mark as he turns and looks at them again. Then he walks over to them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm okay. I just needed a minute.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kara: That Bruce Wayne and Batman disappeared from Gotham right around the same time.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate. Who looks at him not sure of what to say then looks at her again.)

Kate: Well when Batman left the city went through five different types of hell and which for Gotham is really saying something.  
Mark: Yeah. Our earth's Gotham isn't much better.  
Kara: I know that.  
Kate: It took a tole on Bruce.  
Kara: Is that why he left?  
Mark: Kara!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: It's fine. Still trying to figure that out.

Oliver: But you worked for him and you don't know why he left.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kara whose trying to keep from laughing along with Mark.)

Kate: Who said i worked for him?

(Then they look over at Barry whose just come out of the building.)

Kara: How'd it go with Visper?  
Barry: She hung up on me apparently i did sleep with her.

(Mark looks at Oliver trying to keep from laughing as Kara does the same thing.)

Kara: Uhm.  
Kate: Okay so the building is under renovation so this is the best place for you guys to work out of.  
Mark: You really wanna leave them out here by themselves.  
Kate: Well you could always stay out here and spend time with them if you want.  
Mark: I might kill them.

(She looks at him and laughs as she gets ready to walk off Mark's phone goes off he grabs it to see who it is seeing the number he shows Kate and she smiles at him as he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.

(He walks away from them as his friends watch him walk off.)

Barry: I can't even imagine what is going through his head.  
Kara: J'onn can.

(They all look at her and nod her head as Kate walks off.)

Kate: Oh and the WIFI password is Alfred.  
Kara: Thanks Kate. 

(She turns and nods her head at her she turns and walks off.)

Kara: So if Vispers not gonna help us we're just back to square one.  
Oliver: No. We're not i lifted this off of the computer at the precinct it should have the whole GCPD database on it.  
Barry: You stole data from the police?  
Oliver: No. The flash did it.

(Kara looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Barry: It's not funny.  
Kara: I'm not laughing.

(They walk off as Mark remains on the phone.)

Mark: Yeah okay. No i understand just stay safe. Are right bye.

(Then he hangs up as he walks over to the other's.)

Mark: So what did i miss?  
Kara: Oliver stole from the police.  
Mark: Now now Oliver Queen you're lucky i don't tell the police.  
Oliver: Like i said i didn't. The Flash did.

(Mark looks at Kara whose trying to keep from laughing again.)

Barry: It's not funny.  
Mark: I'm not laughing. Are you Kara?  
Kara: No.  
Mark: See.

(He looks at them as they walk over to Oliver to see if he can who their looking for. Later after trying to catch Deegan and letting all of the patients. Mark helps Kate put them all back where their suppost to be. Once their all back in their cells Mark looks at Sophie and laughs.)

Sophie: Now i can see why Kate wanted them out of Gotham.  
Mark: Yup. That the last one?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. Come on let's go help Kate or well Batwoman get them out of here.  
Sophie: Yup.

(They walk off towards the exit as they walk out they walk up to her.)

Batwoman: That all of them?  
Mark: Yeah. The staff are putting the rest of them back into their cells.  
Batwoman: Good. I thought you said they'd behave themselves.  
Mark: I said Supergirl would behave i didn't say anything about Arrow and the Flash.  
Sophie: Doesn't matter now. I mean they did manage to escape thanks to them.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. Maybe i shouldn't of been apart of this case in the first place.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: No it's fine. I'm not blaming either one of you. It still hurts i'll go talk to them.  
Batwoman: I'll go with.

(He nods his head at her as she walks away from Sophie and walks off with Mark over to the other's as they walk out of the gates of Arkham Asylum Mark smacks both Oliver and Barry getting them to turn and look at him and Kate as they walk out of the gates.)

Barry: Ow. What?  
Mark: That's for getting Kara arrested.

(He puts his head down. Then he smacks them both again.)

Oliver: What was that for?  
Mark: For pissing off Batwoman.

(They look at him and then look anywhere but at the woman herself. Then Caitlin says something that gets them all to look at her.)

Caitlin: How does a book make you change bodies?  
Oliver: Deegan said he was using it switch reality.  
Cisco: Okay same question how does a book change reality?  
Barry: We'll figure it out when we get back to Star City  
Diggle: Good because we're gonna need some help with this lock.

(Mark looks at them and then to Kate who laughs.)

Batwoman: Good then you'll be leaving Gotham. You guys have caused enough trouble for one night.  
Barry: Would a ride in the Bat Mobile be out of the question?

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Batwoman: Get out.  
Barry: Okay.  
Kara: She really is like Batman.  
Barry: Yup.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. For the first time in over a year i'm good. I have you guys to thank for that.  
Caitlin: Why?  
Mark: More along the lines i got to work with Batwoman.

(He walks off with Caitlin right behind him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing. And Kara walks over to her.)

Kate: I don't do tearful goodbyes.  
Kara: No I just wanted to wish you luck and say that wherever your cousin is I'm sure he's really proud of you.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kara: Xray vision and you really do have a lot of tattoos.

(Mark's behind her laughing.)

Kate: And some how I feel like Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one.

(Kara looks around trying to keep from blushing.)

Kara: It's such a shame that I have to leave. I feel like that we would make a good team.  
Kate: World's finest.

(Kate puts her hand out for Kara to shake and she takes it to shake then she lets it drop then walks away from her. Over by Mark he's getting his truck ready to head back to his place as Kara walks up to him.)

Kara: You knew Kate was Batwoman didn't you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did.  
Kara: Why didn't you say anything?  
Mark: Not my secret to tell. Besides she figured out you were Supergirl long before you figured out she was Batwoman.  
Kara: I know I've been asking you this all night but.

(He looks at her and then puts his bag down and looks at her.)

Mark: And i keep saying that i'm fine. But in all honesty.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: I'm not. I miss her like crazy and it pisses me off that we haven't caught the SOB who killed her.  
Kara: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. And with the nightmare known as Baker i can't even ask Alex for help in finding him.  
Kara: I know.  
Mark: Yeah well we all know how big of a bitch Karma is he'll get his.  
Kara: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Kara: Don't tell them this but.  
Mark: Oh no.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Well i'm sure they'd be really happy to hear that.  
Kara: I'm sure. Plus the lead singer is really hot.  
Mark: The Lead singer is our Earth's version of Kate.

(Kara starts laughing then calms down.)

Kara: I was wondering why i was so drawn to her.  
Mark: She's in love with her girlfriend Kara.  
Kara: I know. And i'm in love with her.

(He turns and looks at Kate and laughs.)

Mark: Well what you gonna do about it?  
Kara: Nothing yet.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Kara: I wanna fix reality for Barry and Oliver so they can go back to being well Barry and Oliver.  
Mark: Yeah i'm looking at Oliver over there and i can see how uncomfortable he is in that suit.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: But then?  
Kara: I'm coming back to get the woman i want.  
Mark: Good for you. Now if only that sister of your's would do the same thing.  
Kara: Yeah. But sush don't tell her i said that.  
Mark: Your secret is safe with me.  
Kara: Okay good. You had me scared there for a minute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: You ready?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll see you later Supergirl.  
Kara: I sure hope so.  
Mark: Yeah. Batwoman.

(She waves at him as he laughs as he closes the tail gate and they get into the truck as they get in they close their doors once their closed he starts the truck up and puts it in drive to head back to the office Kara looks over at Kate and then walks over to her as she's walking over to her she sees her getting onto her bike.)

Kara: Kate!

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: I need a favor.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Shoot.  
Kara: Keep an eye on him.

(She looks off towards the truck.)

Kate: I can do that.  
Kara: Okay. I'll see aye.  
Kate: I'll be here.

(Kara walks off laughing. Over the course of the next couple of days the battle with Degeen continues until they switch Reality back to the way it was. Once Reality has been fixed Kara heads off to go see Kate again to tell her how she feels about her and true to her word Kate had kept an eye on Mark to see how he's doing. Whenever he saw her walked over to talk to her as they talked to each other he joked around with her feeling a little bit better then he had since Kara Oliver and Barry were in Gotham he joked with her saying it was because he got to work with Batwoman which got Kate to laugh at him. As their conversations continued he always felt better after then they went on own their ways. Later back over at Wayne Tower Kate walks into her office after coming up from the Batcave to see Kara there and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey you.  
Kara: Hi.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Kara: Yeah babe i'm fine. It's just.  
Kate: I was just talking to Mark he's fine.  
Kara: Yeah i know. He seems to be in much better mood since we were here.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: We're just friends.  
Kara: I know.  
Kate: You're still worried about him.  
Kara: I am.  
Kate: Why?  
Kara: We found the man who who shot and killed his wife.  
Kate: What happened?  
Kara: He was shot in the head.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: You saying what i think you're saying?  
Kara: I hope not.  
Kate: He hasn't heard anything from his friends on your earth.  
Kara: I know he hasn't. Which worries me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Kate: What would you do if you ever found the people who shot him?  
Kara: Nothing. As far as i can tell the SOB had it coming.  
Kate: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah don't tell my sister or Maggie that.  
Kate: I promise. You thinking.  
Kara: I am actually.  
Kate: Shit.  
Kara: But like you said we can't prove it so. I guess this case will remain unsolved.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I won't say anything.  
Kara: Good. Now for what i came here for.

(She kisses her making her laugh in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch. For over two three months the NCPD continued to investigate the murder of the man who had shot and killed Mark's wife in cold blood and left her bandmates with one less member as the months went on without a single piece of evidence of who shot and killed they deemed the case unsolved and it went into the NCPD's cold case storage. After about another year or two Winn finally came back from the future him and Mark started talking and joking the more they talked they grew closer and started dating shortly after that not long after they started dating Mark ran into one of his dead wife's bandmates and talked to them as they were talking he had asked her if she had anything to do with the man's murder she said she didn't. Knowing them the way he does he didn't question it until he saw their lead singer and knew who it was. And told them he wouldn't say anything then turned and walked as she turns and looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: I knew i liked him.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs as they get into the car and get ready to leave as they leave Kara's up in the sky and laughs. After running into them Mark tells Maggie and she looks at Alex who puts her head but tells Maggie it's up to her.)

Maggie: Well technically we couldn't find any evidence of either one of them pulling the trigger so there's nothing we can really do about it now.  
Mark: So they'll just remain out on the streets.  
Maggie: Unless you think otherwise.  
Mark: No i don't.  
Maggie: Okay. So like i said unless you're willing to hand over any proof of them being the ones who shot the man my hands are tied.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I knew there was a reason i liked you Sawyer.  
Maggie: Tell me something i don't know.  
Mark: Are right thanks.  
Maggie: You bet.

(Then he turns and walks off laughing as he walks out of the precinct he sees them again and laughs he waves at them then turns and walks off as he walks off he smiles to himself. After another couple of years of dating Kate asks Kara to marry her and they get married a few months of her asking. After about two years of marriage they added to their family adopting a little boy named Dallas. And as i always say they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that if you did. Feel free to leave a Kudos and comment down below.


End file.
